If Lachesis Had Wove the Thread Differently
by Poseidon's Chickadee
Summary: [Hiatus]Three women, some thread, and a pair of scissors. What a scary thought. Chapter TWO ::three:: is REALLY up! ... Changing the known past simply takes a bit of time, space, and direction
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Dawn Summers, nor the Characters of Harry Potter. They belong to Joss Whedon and JK Rowling respectively. BTVS spoilers (if any) will be No Place Like Home. HP spoilers are SS (or PS, if you're a Brit) and HBP. My perception of the fates I'll have to blame on Sherrilyn Kenyon of the Dark-Hunter verse. In this the version of Hercules is based on the Kevin Sorbo and Disney one. This version of Zeus is based from my own imaginations and too many other versions to count. I'm sorry but except for the Disney one dude's almost always a whorin' bastard.

-------

Prologue: In Another Plane of Existence

Somewhere in Æther

It was dark and dank and heartrendingly depressing. The room was cold yet windless in the sense one got when one was in a frightening or uncomfortable situation, it also contained the strong fetid smell of death and mystery; a scent that would make one instantly ill but bring comfort through time. In the center of the room, near it's massive vine covered columns (After all what kind of dark lair would it be without massive, crumbling vine covered columns?), were three young women working diligently-in various positions- on the task that they'd been at since the beginning of time. On the furthermost right sitting on a stool was a blonde. A blonde with classic, porcelain features; a blonde with blue eyes as clear and dark as the deep sea's of Triton. She sat on her stool small, delicate fingers artfully spinning a thread of leaves and life and magic. It was a brilliant green thread and she couldn't help but think that it was one of her best. She was partial to it as were her sisters.

The second woman standing directly in the middle, reclining against a massive loom. The second woman stood a bit taller and was much thinner than the first. Her hair the same mahogany brown of her loom, she too had dark eyes but they were wizened the gray of an old goat's coat. This color suited the weaver for she was as stubborn and ornery as any mountain goat and justly so. For her art, the life that she wove with the thread that her younger sister spun, was regaled and feared by the most powerful of powerfuls and spoken of in whispers by children who wondered why. Wondered why their eyes were the blue of the ancient Greek sky instead of the brown of a dirt road like the rest of their family. Why they had to save those who feared them. And why after falling of and into the bright light they just couldn't manage to stay dead. Why?

Why?

Why?

The last, but never EVER the least, was petite redhead. Although she was the oldest she was the shortest but by no means the sweetest. Standing a bit before her sisters she watched as they worked, one curvaceous hip cocked up as she leaned forward on the largest pair of scissors never known to man. Her perceptive hunter eyes saw all and showed what her innocent face didn't ...

It showed that this woman, the oldest of the three was also the most dangerous.

For if it ever suited her whimsy it would only take a single snip and all that we knew would be gone. Then again if the blonde spun a different color who we knew would no longer be who we knew. And if the brunette tied the threads together a different way, WHAT we knew would no longer be what we knew. Luckily for us, common men, these three sisters weren't prone to whimsies .

Well, at least as far as we know ...


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: See Prologue. I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1: Clotho Spins ... 

Of course they knew he would arrive even before he appeared in front of them in a flash of light. Then again they had probably made it that way. However, knowing did not mean they paid him any mind when he did arrive. He was nothing to them, just another thread in the evergrand loom of life that could easily be snipped, snipped ... right off.

Continuing their work they didn't look up as his thundering foots steps quaked and sounded through the room until he stop directly behind the red head, towering over her and hoping to intimidate. Key word 'hoping'.

"What is this that I hear of the Abomination being reborn?!"  
The man, that is if you dared to call him just a man, had a booming voice something akin to the roaring sounds of a storm as clouds rolled through a dark sky. It was a voice that commanded and was used to being obeyed and feared by all.

All but three.

The master of the powerful voice was beyond livid. Angry at what they had done. Angry because he already knew that he would receive an answer that he would not like. Angry that they continued to ignore him and not give him the respect he deserved. Moreover, it made him angrier that he, Zeus king of the Skies and all the other gods, had to demean himself to question the decisions of others. It irritated him beyond all else, that he could not simply order them, these three beautiful young women, to do his will; could not bend them to his way.

He was even more infuriated over the fact that when the brunette one rose an amused brow in his direction that the beat of his heart rose in speed and that his brows and hands began to perspire. He was afraid of them. They knew it. It was only because they found his anger_ entertaining _that they did not remove him from their presence. After all he may like to believe that no one had the right to question him but they knew that people had the right to question, it was the way they were created, nonetheless they also knew that they didn't have to answer. To anyone. At least as far as he knew they did not have to answer to anyone.

"Now, now daddy don't be cross."  
The blonde one said in mock pout, her husky voice playing as a wicked little whisper and her dark eyes flashing with delight. "Everyone deserves a chance to go home."

"After all it was your stupidity that led her to being sent to our dimension in the first place,"  
The eldest, a redhead snarled, "father." The word made into a degrading insult as she sneered, her dark eyes filled with loathing as she looked him up and down. "We did what could do and contained her and gave her a brother, a child destined for healing ... or pain." She cut her eyes to the brunette who shrugged.

"I haven't decided yet. Perhaps both."  
She mused as her fingers caressingly trailed down the patterns spread across her loom.

"You could have simply cut her thread!"  
Zeus glared down at all three of them.

The red-head threw her head back, the way a bull about to charge would, as she spun around to face him. "And YOU!" She spat, pointing a long, manicured finger at the god, "could have had your share of whores in this dimension but you decided to go to bring your 'glory' to another and look what happened! They sent her here. We cannot account for free will, you bastard and unlike you we have a healthy respect for it, nor can we overstep what was made by others. We maybe the fates but we are the ones for this earth and those connected to it. NOT to a helldimension that. Let alone one NOT in our domain!" She bellowed before shrugging but her anger and annoyance at his daring was still palpable. "We can not cut what we did not spin."

"But we can," the brunette said with a mischievous grin at their genius,  
"twist and turn it to our way. And to one of our own. Everything has a clause. Anything can be destroyed. Even you," The smile sliding quickly off of her features as she gave him a pointed look. He forgot his place at times. And while they did find their dearest daddy to be amusing he had a way of trying their last nerve. Long fuses always did explode the loudest. "and perhaps ... even us?"

The redhead snorted.  
"But only when this world ends. Which, by the way tell sister Artie that one of her own will be rather good at saving our butts."

The blonde nodded and giggled, after she spinned the thread was currently one she would do that of the Chosen One of the Hunt; the girl that would defy both Thantos and Hades not once but thrice.

"Are there any other questions that you have for us?"  
The brunette asked sweetly.

Zeus glared at his daughters. Oh how he hated them. Along with Ares, Artemis, and that waste of space Dionysos he wished he had never borne them; they were the rare occurrence that made him wish that he had learned to abstain from sex ... that or at least prefer males more.

"And when she seeks for what for what can bring her home?" His scorn for their plan dripping in every word that spilled from his mouth.

An unholy grin grew on the redhead's face when her sister the brunette, the weaver, answered.  
"We tie it to one of strength. To one of prophecy."

"You'd play with prophecy?!"

"Oh, hypocrite you're enough to push me off men forever."  
The redhead snarked. "As if you should talk! Shall I remind you of someone?  
Someone who had to become a last minute addition to the loom, because SOME idiot god had to go bump uglies with said someone's mother?"

Zeus actually turned a dull red.

"Do you know that someone? That nuisance someone named Heracles." This was said with a bit of a fond grin, or as much of a fond grin, the one with the shears was ever known to muster. Unlike many other of their siblings and other family members the Moirea had a soft spot in their hearts for their half-god brother. It never ceased to amuse them how he tried to fight what they had set out for him, and it never ceased to endear him to them how he picked up the pieces to his life whenever they had to screw him over.

"Lucky for you, little brother always manages to twist aunty Ananke the right way. Lucky for you, we LIKE free will. Who would have thought such a nuisance clause would aid rather than hinder our imagination?" The blonde grinned.

"Oh, yes." The weaver continued her spinner sister's train of thought.  
"You took your will to another dimension and caused dissension among three goddesses getting one sent here. We created a body in order to keep her under control, with a clause of course. Loopholes are necessary because of free will, never know how things can go with these mortals and we need that flexibility, you know. Anyway, we know there is only so long her brother can hold that beast down; she will want to go home. Which brings us to the key … the one who needs protection. We'd tie her to Artemis' boytoy if we had forseen your stupidity but ahhh .. well, there are other champions yet to be born. That are about to be born if you just go away and let me do my job."

"Which champions?"  
Zeus asked his curiosity, per usual, getting the best of him.

"Not one of yours that's for sure. At least never directly."  
The brunette amended. "We are thinking between one of Artie's one. The one of light or the one of grey. Perhaps Gaia's red one. There are the two of Hekate's Merlin prophesied by one of Apollo's."'

This is where the blonde sighed.  
"It's a shame that we can not give it to the aliens. The Kyrptonian would have been a perfect candidate!"

"As would as the Antarian general."  
The brunette acknowledged, with a slightly sad smile.

"But they are not in our domain yet sisters, not to mention they are yet to be born."

"H-how do you decide?"  
Curiosity was what compelled him to stay.  
No god knew, not even Apollo the god of prophecies, how the Fates came upon their decisions.  
And since they weren't kicking him out yet ...

The sisters shared another look, the blonde gazing up at the brunette who tilted her head and turned to gaze upon the redhead who snorted and then looked down at the blonde. The process was slow and deliberate as if they were conversing with their eyes or seeing something beyond what was currently in the dingy room. Zeus had to admit it was well ... creepy.  
Especially how they suddenly all grinned and turned twinkling darks eyes at him in what seemed to be in the exact same second.

"Process of elimination."  
The redhead smirked in a way that had the king of the gods suspicious.

"Obviously it can't be the one of Gaia's. We need her to almost end the world."  
The brunette calmly said.

"Wh-what?! End the world?!"

"Mm-hm. And no you can't do a damn thing to stop it, it is not in your destiny to do so.  
That can't be changed by free will. Aunt Ananke said so, so there!" The blonde stuck her tongue out at her father.

"And the one of the grey? Many threads will turn different ways if she does not go for a stint on the wild side." The redhead said. "A sibling would stop it, giving her a responsibility and keep her on a path entirely of white and we cannot allow that."

"So that leaves Artemis' one of light or the one of Hekate."

Zeus stood there giving them his undivided attention. Boy would he have a story to give next time he went to play poker with his brothers. Hades was always beyond annoyed at how they kept him from having Hercules' soul, he was sure that the dour god of the underworld would love to learn how they did it. Possibly enough to keep him in whores for the next millennium!

"Must say I am partial to the one of light."  
The blonde said, finishing up the spinning of the gorgeous bright green thread. It seemed to actually glow. "I foresee a great shade of Loreal in her future."

The redhead actually laughed, not unkindly, at her sister as she leaned once again against the scissors; her demeanor casual. "Yes well I always did like Hekate better than Artie."

"Hmmm?" A pensive expression coming over the brunette sister's face as she removed her hand from her loom. Zeus took a step closer, trying his best to hang on to their every word and expression. His face was bright with child-like excitement it was easy to see how such a callous bastard could endear even the coldest of hearts with such a look.

Tapping along her jaw with one thin finger the brunette slowly grinned as if a genius idea had just settled in her mind. It was all Zeus could do not to shake her and demand her to tell him already. "Heads ..." she said slowly, " or ... tails?"

The look of shock and disbelief that settled on the handsome king of gods' face was quite comic at least the sisters thought so. "What?!" Zeus squawked.

All three women blinked innocently at him.  
"Yes?"

"No, I-please go on." Missing how the sisters smiled at his use of the word 'please'. He had not even realized how he had used the word for he truly wanted to see how this would go.

"Which shall it be?"

"Heads."  
The blonde one said. "Last time I picked tails and now those dratted Red Sox are going to beat my Yankees."

"It could have something to do with skill."

The redhead gave her younger sister a smug and smarmy smirk.

"Ladies, NOT now."  
The brunette said cutting off whatever the blonde was going to say.  
Her younger sister huffed. And her oldest smirk widened, as usual.

With a roll of her eyes the brunette flipped the coin.  
"Oh, well ... ummm,"

"Oh don't say it!"  
The blond pouted.

"Sorry sister. It's tails."

The redhead flashed her youngest sister a triumphant grin.

"The key will go to one of Hekate, one of the wizards born on the last of Ceaser's month."

"But which one?" The blonde questioned. "And you know what we do to one we must do to the other."

"Of course," The eldest agreed. "I've always been partial to green." Her own eyes, a dark shade of hunter, flashed in amusement.

The blonde's shoulders sagged in defeat," Fine. But I want the one that should have been long of bottom to have a special sister too."

"Spin and I will weave it." The brunette smiled. "But you know, now that they both will have sisters we cannot possibly leave them with the wealthy pigs and their giraffe matron nor with the sharp-tongued crone. The former would be less likely to take two and the latter wouldn't be able to handle it at her age."

Zeus eyes continued to watch them, going forth and back and then back and forth between the sisters, his full attention on them. It wasn't what he was expecting but it was still oddly interesting.

"I hope you don't suggest Merlin's descendent, his path would only lead to confusion." The blonde quickly said. "Nor the one of Pan's, he'd accidentally get one of them eaten by some strange magical creature. You know how Pan's favored are. Heart in the right place, mind up a horses ass."

"Clotho!" The redheaded one clicked her tongue in disapproval as the brunette giggled and Zeus eyes widened in shock. The blonde's vulgarity, one could tell was a rarity because it took a lot to have Zeus shocked.

"It's true." Clotho shrugged, she was not going to feel bad about it. They were good hearted people but when it came to their animals or their nature they became easily distracted.

The redhead rolled her eyes.

"I don't see you suggesting people!"

"Angita's blessed." She said simply.

Her younger sisters blinked at that. It was rare for the Roman goddess of witchcraft, magic, and snakes to choose a favored as the other gods were wont to do since Hekate the Greek goddess of witchcraft and Trivia the Roman goddess of magic both covered her domain. The healing goddess never saw any need to enter the bitter squabbles that gods liked to enter when they both spotted a special mortal; well almost never. There were a few cases where the sharp-witted female laid claim to a witch or wizard before they were born, three quite recently. All three boys. One a sadistic monster, the other a confused and perhaps unwilling murderer, and the third was truly Hekate's but she kept an eye on him as he nestled in his mother's womb. After all he would not be what he was meant to become if not for her first boy.

"Him?!" Clotho's eyes widened in shock, before she nodded slowly. Warming up to the idea. "He'll have a hard time protecting all four of them while serving two masters."

"But he'll have help."The middle sister put in.

"Of course ... Still a very difficult time though. This changes everything."

"As if adding the key to the world of witchcraft wouldn't have been already?" The question was said in amusement.

The blonde laughed, dark blue eyes twinkling. "True. Very true."

"Well sisters?" The eldest asked impatiently.

"Yes." The younger two nodded in agreement. "That's the way it shall be."

Zeus blinked. "That's IT?!" His irritation falling back upon him like a wave licked the sand. "That's it? That's how you decide peoples' fates? Flip a coin and chatter amongst yourselves?"

"Were you expecting something else?" The one with the scissors asked cooly, raising a brow slowly.

"Yes!" Zeus hissed and roared. There was no need for yelling but he felt as if he had oddly been duped.

The sisters all smiled the same mysterious smile at him, as if in the exact second.

It really was ... creepy.

"Hmm." They said as one. For they knew it was not how you chose something that was the true excitement but the outcome. And if things played out the way they hoped (or better yet in a completely different way) it would be one hell of an outcome.

Oldest looked to middle, who looked to youngest, and who looked to oldest again and as one they looked at Zeus.

"Sit." The middle conjured a chair.

"Wait." The youngest flicked her hand and instantly Zeus found himself seated against his will.

"And see." The oldest snorted.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own not the HP people nor the fates. And yes this IS a crossover between HP and BtVS, I know you all are wondering when you'll see the action. Though you've been too kind to ask. But soon you will see how it all comes together (that is if the previous chapter didn't explain it). The Barenaked Ladies own both the lyrics and the title (I love them!).

Note (this note has a spoiler for those who read have yet book six and book five. So just move on to the story if you have yet to read either. Also if you have yet to read either, get a move on! Movie five is already out as is book seven. What are you waiting for the next Apocalypse:-D): The whole event, if my hazy memory is correct, of the Marauders showing the world Sevvie's grey undies bit and the four Headaches of Gryffindor (Well three really … okay ONE but still I'm sure the other three were SOOO into the planning) trying to feed the poor pasty to everyone's favorite Wolfie has yet to happen.

I believe the former happened post OWLs and the latter sixth year. This is sometime very early fifth year. But NOT to worry. You will see Snape's skivvies (skivvies is underwear right? And not naked behind, because if that's the case no one wants to see that lest you're Willow Rosenberg, or maybe Buffy Summers, or Neville Longbottom, there is a guesstimate that Phoebe Halliwell might go for a pale and white behind, possibly Voldemort too, some people figure Sirius would like to see it but not in THIS fic …)

Another note (I'm sorry but if you have yet to notice this I really like dem odd tangents. Bear with me :-) It won't kill you. At least I hope not cause I need the reviews. It's not like I get paid, and the whole karmic and soulful enjoyment thing lasts until the first word, so don't die. First rule of slaying :-P): This is NOT a Lily and Sevvie fic. At least NOT in that way. Harry will NOT be Snapes son … well actually … (I'll leave it at that for those who have yet to figure it out innocent grin). Nor is Sevvie evil. A git. Yes. If he wasn't a git then he'd be Lupin … no actually he wouldn't even be that good. And I will stop now lest my notes actually becomes longer than the story, let alone the chapter!

Enjoy!

August 25th Note: So sorry I thought I had added this weeks ago. Sorry for the delay and for the misleading summary :-D

* * *

Pinch Me Pt 1 

_Try to scream but it only comes out as a yawn, when ya  
Try to see the world beyond your front door._

"Some times," The brunette murmured as her long, thin fingers expertly weaved together the threads her sister Clotho had just spun. "All one needs is the right time, space, and just a bit of nudge in the right direction. …."

* * *

"Lily. Lily!" A voice called out in the corridor. 

Lily Evans did not have to turn around to know exactly who was tailing her steps. Likely he was being tagged by the other three of his cronies and the last thing she needed right now was to see Sirius Black's encouraging smile or listen to Pete Pettigrew's grating squeaky undertone waxing poetics about how great Potter's eyebrows were or something. All the while said Potter tried to grovel for forgiveness about some ridiculous bit or the other. She wasn't in the mood to be unstinting to the git. Not that she didn't like James in her own fashion. She supposed he WAS a rather nice person when he wasn't being cocky, cruel, and/or crude. After all, he only was a fifteen-year-old boy. However, she felt that he needed to sweat a bit after what he had done this week. Exactly what he had done this week she didn't remember but she was sure it was something bad; not that it mattered either way. She just wasn't in the mood to put up with him. Moreover, watching him squirm was actually a bit of fun. Not that it truly did any damage; he had that over-blown ego to fall back just nicely on. One of these days, it was going to get him killed, Lily thought in annoyance and disgust. Well, at least it would rid her of him … No that thought was a bit mean even for her.

"Now, Lily." It was Black. He had just reached up to her and had grabbed onto her arm to stop her. Black was forever trying to manhandle her. Not intentionally or anything but he had the most annoying habit of physically stopping her whenever he or James tried to get her attention. As if he couldn't imagine the fact that she was, oh, IGNORING him. On the other hand, perhaps he liked to believe that she would melt into a puddle whenever he touched her like the other twittering fools in their year (and many times those below and even above their year). Sadly, for her, though Sirius Black like many of the trying to yank it out of the socket. The way an officer might grab onto particularly choice criminal. In addition, she suspected it had to do with the fact that Black saw her as one of them, as a distant and not at all participatory part of his little Mauraders group. In short, boys his age forgot their own strength and when he grabbed her arm it felt like he saw her as one of the boys. Lily wasn't quite sure if she should be insulted or relieved. She was going with relieved since he didn't flirt with her (or more than he usually did with other girls. Black flirted with everyone and everything). She was also going on slightly in pain because he was holding on rather hard another reason to think that all teenage boys were barbaric animals. The Mauraders (minus Lupin of course) were even more than usual. She couldn't wait to meet the women that would put the four of them in their respective places.

"Didn't you hear that James was calling you? Play nice and listen to what to the ole chap has t'say."

Play nice?, Lily thought becoming more irritated by the minute, the fool wanted her to play NICE? She thought she was being nicer than any of them deserved. After all, she wasn't manhandling anyone. Nor had she had given them a cutting letdown. Yet.

Slowly looking at the limpet named Black up and down, one dark brow slowly rose up as a decidedly sweet smile curved her lip just as slowly. "Now why would I want to listen to anything James has to say when I have you, paragon of womanly wants, right here … touching me." She purred, and then gave a decidedly pointed look at his hand on her arm. "Ooo, Sirius! When you touch me, how it BRUISES my 'ice queen exterior'" She sneered slightly, throwing words he had used about her just last week. Lily took particular pleasure as the dark haired boy blinked in shock over her tone before turning a decidedly red color. Not many people could make Black blush, Lily was sure it was something she could put under her greatest achievements. Besides 'Top Student of Her Year' and 'Best Female Duelist of the Year'. "Forget James, especially when you're manly … paws are on me. You make me all tingly." She fluttered her lashes at the confused boy, before saying in deadpan. "Seriously, I am getting strange sensations on my arm, any tighter it'll numb and fall off."

"I think Lily wants you to let go of her, Padfoot." Remus Lupin said softly in barely hidden amusement.

Sirius blinked for a few more seconds an action that caused Lily to roll her eyes before dropping her as if she burned him. His face reddening as a decidedly sheepish expression came over his features, "Why didn't she just say so?"

Lily just gave him a droll look.

"I think she was trying to, moron." James shot his best friend a glare before walking over to Lily and putting his hands on both of her arms and checking for injury. He reveled in the fact he was actually this close in touching her and she had yet to smack him.

"James Henry Potter, if your hand accidentally brushes against my breast just one more time I will use this most amusing little hex that I read about. It involves boils in a more than less impressive part of your person."

"It is TOO impressive!" James exclaimed protest and indignation coloring his tone.

Then it slowly dawned upon him what he just said. It helped that Lily's brow had hiked slightly higher and his friends were snickering rather loudly in the background. "I mean, uhh what I mean is that I've been told that it's im- … No!" He yelled again. "That's not what I mean. What I did mean was that, okay … you see … it's impressive that's all you need to know."

"Mmmhm." Lily answered primly. "And what 'IT' are you talking about James Henry Potter? Because I was talking about your tongue."

"My tongue?" James asked lamely.

"Why yes. You find yourself witty and humorous and think that you come up with the most ingenious sayings and jokes. When frankly? … You don't."

"My tongue?" His voice was low and his expression both embarrassed and confused. As if he was trying to figure out how he had gotten himself in this position.

Really, silly boy. She had just told him. It was his tongue.

"Mhmm." Lily replied again, picture of perfect innocence. Her ethereal, bright green eyes going wide in the way one of perfect purity and good and clean thoughts tended to do when they discovered that their nice little world was about to be sullied. It was a sad thing that James was falling for said look and had yet to realize that lurking directly under the innocence was an impish little sassy devil. "What did YOU mean by 'It'?"

"Errr, nothing?"

"Surely you meant something Jamie." Innocence still very apparent.

"No." He protested uncomfortably.

"Are you positive?"

"No. I mean, yes."

"Apparently you're not. Let me know when you discover what you do mean. Til then, Jamie, leave me be." And with that Lily turned on her heels and flounced, yes she believed that it was a flouncing moment, towards the Potions classroom.

"What just happened?" Peter squeaked.

James who was staring at the back of the retreating Lily Evans was still trying to figure that out.

"It beats me." Sirius shrugged, a small frown on his face.

It was only Remus understood and it was all that the poor and quiet boy could do not to burst out laughing.

James had found someone that wouldn't let him run the world ragged. Though he doubted that it would be news that either of them would want to hear but Remus knew in his heart that Lily Evans' was his best friend's lifemate. Which was excellent in his opinion because he didn't know of any other female in their acquaintance that would be able to put the hellion in James in its place nor do it as impishly clever as Lily could. They were perfect for each other in every way. Lily just had to realize that there was more to the troublemaker and James had to realize that he wanted Lily for Lily not just because she was something that he couldn't have.

They were both lucky to have found each other at such a young age and Remus hoped that they realized it soon, and accepted each other no matter what. Because not many people got the opportunity to ever find their one and only. Moreover others, the young werewolf thought with a frown, would never be able to _tell_ their one and only.

With a sigh, Remus followed a few steps behind his friends as they had decided to head back to the Gryffindor common room.

Only time would tell. For both Lily and James, and himself and his surly (not quite) other.

* * *

Lily was in a decidedly better mood now than she had previously been twenty minutes ago. In fact, she didn't mind so much that Slughorn had seen it within his privileges of his teaching duties to make himself a bloody and utter nuisance. To say she was mystified about why he had asked her to aide another student in making a certain potion for him was an understatement. 

Why ask her?

Yes, she was in his Slughorn club. Yes, she was his best potions student in said club (Lily Evans didn't believe in modesty and being humble when it was glaring truth. It only wasted time and made simpering fools out of those attempting modesty. Case in point, Professor Slughorn). However, QUITE a few other students bested her in the art of potion making. Take for example Severus Snape and Franklin Longbottom. She was sure that they would become potion masters when they grew older, they were truly better than Slughorn! Perhaps that's where the reason the good professor choosing her lied. She may sass him and give him a run for his money in the field but she knew that she would never surpass him. Lily just didn't have the heart or passion for potions, especially not like she did for charms. Snape and Longbottom on the other hand? They lived and breathed potions; it wasn't just a subject for them or a way to make money. It was life. Lily had no doubt that quite embarrassed the good professor. It also did not help that Snape was forever proving him wrong and that Longbottom was a Hufflepuff. Lily let out a derisive snort as she quickly approached the classroom. Not because Longbottom was Huffle, he was a decent sort Longbottom and rather cute now that he had rid himself of his baby fat and humongous front teeth. No, Lily was snorting over the slimy snail that was Slughorn, she may be respectful in her sassing but that was just because he was a teacher. She didn't like him, trust him, or particularly respect him as a human being. Apparently, this "important potion of DIRE emergency" wasn't all so important if Slughorn couldn't swallow his pride and ask the only two people possibly in the wizarding world if not just in Hogwarts that could make the best of it.

Pushing the door to the potions room open Lily Evans came up short to the sight in front of her.

She was big talk about others admitting when they were wrong but when it came to herself, swallowing her own pride was like swallowing a jagged little pill dry. She hated admitting she was wrong. Even if it was just to herself.

"Miss. Evans, ahh yes, good of you to finally join us. Please to come in." Slughorn said with a smarmy little smile.

Lily was forced to wonder if the man was a mind reader.

However, she still did not move from the doorway.

"Perhaps Miss Evans doesn't think she's fit to help us." A low voice sneered. "Or is it that we're unfit to help her." The quiet glare was what snapped Lily out of her rapid thoughts of the Professor knowing Occulmens.

"Now, Mister Snape do not say such things." Slughorn admonished lightly, an unpleased frown etching on his face. It was as if the man had been expecting them to all embrace over their love of crushing Hippogriff talons.

"Especially when they're quite ridiculous." Lily tried not to snap at the disdain in his features. Lily Evans had promised herself from first year to be always polite to Severus Snape no matter how annoyed she was with him. Because she knew that deep down inside he was the decent sort, after all only the decent sort would help her up after she'd been pushed down by Slytherins her first year. However, it irritated her that he couldn't in turn give her the same respect. It also irritated that he acted like hated her just because she was muggleborn, when she knew if it wasn't for that that they might actually have been friends. She caught him looking at her at times during lunch or in the library with a curious or wistful expression. Whenever their eyes would meet for a moment, he would look like such a lost little boy before the shutters would fall and he would glare at her, as if it were HER fault that she had caught him at a moment when he decided to act like a human with emotions. Yes, it was mean but sometimes it was all she could do not to pummel Severus Snape. It was one of the many reasons she stood up for him against James and the others, because sometimes she felt like a lost little girl and she understood being in uncertain surroundings. She knew he knew that she understood; the stubborn git. Lily was sure that she would understand many things about him if he just let her, stupid arsehole. She really should knock him over with her History of Magic text. "I was just thinking that you and Longbottom would be far more suited in whatever task the good professor would have me do. I would be honoured to work with the both of you."

Lily smiled slightly at the blush that grew over Longbottom's face; he really was such a sweet boy. However, by turning her attention to the awkward brunette she missed the shrewd look glittering black eyes were giving her.

'Good professor' indeed, Snape could not help but think. It was hardly noticeable but he had noticed the slight hint of derisive tone in Evan's voice when she had said it. Interesting …

"Good, good!" Slughorn exclaimed with a bright smile, patting his rotund belly in a gesture of one that was quite pleased with himself and the situation.

"Um, w-what's good professor?" Frank asked slowly when the older man didn't burst into his usual habit of explaining things. The professor just seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

Both Lily and Severus caught the expression of amused curiosity that flitted across the usually shy Hufflepuff's face. Snape listed it under 'Interesting' just as he did with Evan's tone. Lily thought the boy was just setting himself up for disappointment; Slughorn was probably just thinking about a way to regal them with some genius of his.

She would not have at all surprised if he was calling them simply to make a pepper-up potion for some famous former student of his or the other.

"That you're all here of course!" Slughorn's smile widened causing his strawberry-blond peppered with gray mustache to twitch in the manner of a angry caterpillar.

Snape scoffed in annoyance; simpleton fool that guy was. For Lily it was all she could do not to roll her eyes, she did have papers to do after all. Yes, they would all be ahead of time but that really wasn't the point at all.

Frank merely gave the good professor an encouraging smile.

"I have asked the three of you here this afternoon to create a potion for a friend of mine-" This was it, Lily thought, the Minster of Magic wanted medicine for his pet Chihuahua. "a rather renowned Seer, Cheyra Damsor."

"What kind of potion?" Severus bit out when the man seemed to be woolgathering. He really didn't have time for this, he had just been in the middle of 'The 999,864 Ways a Rose By a Different Name Could Cost You Your Feet', it was an interesting tome that warned against substituting certain herbs in potions. He found it both relaxing and educational and surely a better waste of his time than this.

"To help with her visions of course!" He blinked his eyes slowly as if the answer should have obvious to his students.

"Yes," Severus snorted softly. "of course." For a moment he wondered if it should have been obvious.

"You should know from your History of Magic lessons with professor Binns that there are many different types of seers and how they get their visions are also different. There are auracognetic seers, psychometric seers, and astral-sensory seers. Prophetic Seers like the great Morticia Trelawney, cousin to the famous Cassandra Trelawney, and one of the founders of our school, Helga Hufflepuff who only receive world-changing visions no more than five times during living. My dear Miss Damsor is one of the few lucky witches that are selected by the Powers to receive visions; she gets hers to aide a Champion in Egypt. However, these visions have been giving her agonizing headaches that are slowly killing her. It is to us to find a successful potion to stave the process."

"What?!" Lily burst out. She blinked when they all turned to look at her. Had she said that outloud?

"Potions, Evans."

Severus sneered. "We. Need. To. Make. One." He spoke slowly as if speaking to a difficult pymypuff.

Lily didn't even bother to glare at him. Damn it! Again, once again she had been wrong about Slughorn. TWICE in one day. It was strange. She was sure that he was the same pompous, overreaching greedy old man … but it was as if he had a heart.

Great, next she would find out that James Potter wasn't an over-bloated prat and that Sirius Black wasn't an all around berk. It made her think of something Professor Dumbledore said to her once, her first day of school. Nothing and noone were as they seemed. Right. She didn't think she was narrow-minded or anything, truth was that she was one of the most open people out there. Everyone said so, even Petunia. Nevertheless, the fact of the matter was that she had always believed was good at reading people; great even.

Perhaps though … not so good. Maybe, she wouldn't sass Slughorn as much. And just MAYBE she would go to Hogsmeade with James next weekend.

Just maybe.

"B-but w-why us, Professor?" Franklin frowned slightly, brushing floppy sandy brown hair out of his eyes. "S-surely there are m-more, uh, e-experienced p-people t-to d-d-do ttthhhe j-job."

"Peh!" Slughorn exclaimed with an irritated wave of his hand. "Those Ministry officials are nothing but incompetent half-wits. You three have a passion for the art of potions making, and with Lily here, with this bright girl I am sure that you'll come up with something magnificent."

"Yes." Came the dry reply from the younger Slytherin as he watched Lily's pale skin color and the girl roll her eyes. "I'm sure we will." He said sourly.

Frank's lips twitched for a moment as he regarded the bitter sounding boy before asking, "H-how long do we have?"

"One month. Her only other option is to take in the essence of a creature and become part of it. Her options are goblin, demon, or a demiguse. None of which are at all appealing. Such a potion has never been done before." The professor said, his tone becoming firm and serious. "She is not expecting success so there truly is no pressure. But if you are were to create one it could mean many things for the three of you, including a Seer and her depth. You may begin." He said a slight smile returning to his face. "I will leave the three of you discuss the situation and get to know each other better."

Black eyes followed the retreat of the professor filled with annoyance and bitter hopelessness at the situation. He did not play 'getting to know you' with anyone. Not even with his fellow Slytherins. Definitely not with his fellow Slytherins. With them it was 'you're the one I should be aligning with myself for the moment, let me know how powerful you are and that'll be it'. There was no ridiculous, childish questions or 'friendships'-if you must call them that'-made out of favorite colors and commonalities. It was about power and strength and cunning. That was all he knew and it would be all he needed to know.

But apparently not.

Severus had survived this long in Slytherin relatively friendless because he was a smart boy. A very smart boy. So as a smart boy he knew that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and that only an idiot wouldn't take hold of it with both hand. Only an idiot or one with endless opportunities for the foreseeable the future. Seeing as he was neither he would have to learn to be passably amiable to the other two he was working with. He would have to play … nice to a mudblood and a Hufflepuff blood traitor. Sweet Salazar just let something fall from the sky and kill him now because if he didn't he would meet a worse fate in the hands of Bellatrix or Lucius if they ever found out.

Unless of course he could convince them that he didn't want to be kind to those two-not that he had to try hard on that because he really didn't-and explain the benefits of the situation. Bellatrix might be hard, five years and he still couldn't figure out how the mad woman though-but Lucius would understand. There wasn't a thing the older Slytherin wouldn't do for power. In fact Severus could see Lucius encouraging him to be friendly to Longbottom and Evans because it would more than likely have its benefits. However, he drew the line between tolerating, even possibly kind and friendly.

He hated Evans. She was such a little know-it-all and she was forever trying to be nice to him and when he was rude back she'd get mouthy with him. She was hot and cold all at once it was enough to give a bloke an eternal migraine; if she hadn't been a muggleborn he was sure she'd have been Slytherin. Longbottom, while he may not hate, was far worse than Evans. He was deliberately mean to the imbecile and the silly boy would just smile at him. Smile! It wasn't a condescending smile or a sneering one or even a mocking, sarcastic one. It was down-right friendly, and a bit thoughtful (not that he inspected Longbottom's smiles or anything). It was utterly disgusting.

Severus never could figure who he despised more. Potter and Black or Evans, Longbottom, and Lupin. Deliberate meanness or sweet intentions. He supposed the latter three because at least with the first two he knew when they would strike and he would be prepared for it. With Evans, Longbottom, and Lupin he was waiting for the other shoes to fall. That or smack him across the head.

"Y-you know, Severus, you can stop glaring at me. I'm not going anywhere." The deep tenor was filled with soft amusement.

He didn't know whether to sneer, glare, or snap at the older boy. So he did all three. "I don't recall giving you the right to use my Christian name!"

"Oh, really Severus." Came that irritating know-it-all tone. "Slug,erm the professor said that we should get to know each other and I quite agree with him. This endeavour will be easier to take on if we don't have to worry about stiff and ridiculous formalities. I'm Lily, he's Franklin, and you're Severus. Get over it."

Black eyes glittered in annoyance before he whispered in deadly softness, "Fine then, _Lily_. Shall I hold your hand, while Franky braids your hair and we share our secrets?"

Franklin bit back a snicker as a slow smile started on Lily's mouth before she said, "I despise blood-puddings, have read my sister's diary plenty of times, and am afraid of snakes. However, I find myself partial to the ones with dark eyes and sharp tongues."

The reply was steady and said with a cool brow raised, daring him to comment.

He didn't trust himself to so he didn't.

"I-I rather you not c-call me F-Franky but F-Frank is fine." Long, Frank supplied with a wide grin.

Severus felt the over-whelming urge to barf when Ev-Lily grinned back. Forget Bellatrix killing him. He would bet his potion set that by the middle next week he would apply the killing curse on himself.

It would be in the best interest of everyone.


End file.
